It is normal to arrange branch connections on main pipelines in which a fluid, such as in particular gas or water, circulates in order to supply a new residence.
The positioning of these branch connections comprises the following operations:    a) digging an exploration hole from the ground in order to open up a portion of the main pipeline which has an upper edge which extends at an upper level which is substantially constant relative to the ground,    b) using a branch connection which has a support surface in the form of a cylindrical portion and a shaft which extends substantially perpendicularly relative to the support surface to which the branch pipe is connected,    c) positioning the support surface of the branch connection against the main pipeline,    d) fixing the branch connection to the main pipeline,    e) placing the branch pipe and the main pipeline in communication,    f) refilling the exploration hole.
Document U.S. Pat. No 4,431,017 thus describes a branch connection which can be laterally positioned and which, in this assembly position, comprises a plug and the control device thereof which are directed upwards.